regaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Ishida Shiori
Shiori Ishida (石田 枝織, Ishida Shiori) is the "Princess" of the Ishida Clan. In a similar manner to that of her father, Ishida Mitsunari and her brother Ishida Yamato, she dislikes the Kiryuu Clan and pictures every single member of said clan as heathens. Although she is known for her position within the Ishida Royal Family, she is also known for being able to dual wield swords due to her precise ambidexterity. Character Outline Appearance No stranger to being called beautiful, Shiori fits her princess role. She has long black hair, most often adorned with a single ribbon to add a certain cuteness to her hairstyle. Even though she is most often seen with a scowl, she still does manage to appear to be pretty. Her attire, although not too revealing, does manage to display a sense of femininity in it. Although she is harsh, she is still a woman. Personality Not following the stereotypical image of a princess completely, Shiori happens to have a certain spunk to her. She is highly short-tempered to both comrades and enemies, as well as totally cruel to whomever she deems unworthy — which happens to be many people. She does have a formal and kind side to her, but that side is only shown to people she truly respects and loves such as her father. She happens to be quick to judge but slow to accept. Known Abilities She is able to wield the Gurren and Byakuren swords effortlessly, at the same time. In order to utilize both blades to their fullest, her mind must be at ease, which sometimes proves to be difficult for the young princess but she is able to manage herself most of the time. Through her limited grasp on the concepts of Heki, she is able to draw forth different coloured lotus petals from both swords which have differing abilities. Plot Overview History Ishida Shiori is the second child and only girl born to Ishida Mitsunari. Because of being the only daughter to Mitsunari, he kept Shiori away from the battlefield or any political matters as to not complicate life for her. At a very young age, her father introduced Shiori such hobbies as painting, the Ikebana, and different types of musical instruments such as the koto, the biwa and the shamisen; he hoped to inspire her to take up a career in the arts and steer away from battle. The princess excelled in almost everything that she was given to do, thus showing Mitsunari that his daughter was a very gifted and clever girl. Ironically, as she grew, Shiori became more and more interested in the things that her older brother was allowed to do; such as training and sparing with the other Ishida's warriors. When Shiori grew to the age of ten, Shiori finally made it in her to ask her father to train her in combat. Mitsunari forbade it and told her that her place was not in the battle field because of the simple fact that she was his daughter and he did not want to lose her during times of war. Of course, going against her father's wishes, Shiori sought out and met a young woman who went by the name of Hanekoma Tatsuki. Tatsuki or Suki was expert in kenjutsu and was possibly one of the top strongest warriors in the Ishida clan at the time. Begging Tatsuki to train her, Tatsuki would of course turn down the young princess at first because she was the daughter of Mitsunari. She nor any of the other Ishida clan warriors would never to think to go against Mitsunari's wishes because it would mean their death, and they did deeply respect their leader. Ignoring this, Shiori followed and proceeded to continuously beg the young woman for help. Finally, Tatsuki's wall would break and agreed to train the princess. Coming up with a way to impress the Ishida King and allow his daughter to fight (as well as seeing the innate talent within Shiori), Suki trained Shiori to be an ambidextrous fighter. Shiori quickly learned and trained herself to fight with two swords under Tatsuki's tutelage with ease. After four years of training and sparing with Tatsuki, Tatsuki died in the battle field while fighting against a warrior from the Kiryuu Clan. . . Of course, this angered the princess and Tatsuki's death became the driving force that pushes Shiori to strive to become the finest warrior of the Ishida, one that her father would greatly approve of. Introduction Arc TBA. Weaponry Current Weapons: Gurren, Byakuren Past Weaponry: N/A. Notable Relationships Kiryuu Clan Kiryuu Megumi: Shiori totally hates the Kiryuu Princess. Episode 6 marked the first meeting of sorts of the two princesses; Shiori taunts Megumi saying that she could have done a better job at the assassination of a Bloody Palace prison guard. They are also polar opposites, with Megumi being completely kind and ultimately flirtatious while Shiori is reserved and cynical. Bando Motomi: Although they have not largely interracted, Shiori actually detests Motomi, referring to the legendary Kiryuu hero as the Kiryuu Drunk. Harada Juubei: She dislikes Juubei, referring to the boy as ugly or pointing out his odd hair style. Also, she stared with disdain as Juubei freely attacked the hordes of monkeys attacking the group in the Gakukezure mines. Ishida Clan Ishida Yamato: The two share the archtypical loving brother/sister relationship. Yamato looks after Shiori and Shiori cares for Yamato. The two even share the same prejudices against the Kiryuu clan as a whole! Yamato is to look after Shiori in their father's absense. Adachi Sayaka: The two of them are actually friends, which is no surprise. While Sayaka will refer to Shiori as Shiori-hime or Princess Shiori, Shiori actually is more casual with Sayaka, referring to her as Sayaka-chan. Most likely the two grew up together and befriended one another due to similar interests. Souma Clan N/A. Tidbits *She is actually THE youngest REGALIA character (not counting NPC's), beating Irie Miki by a few months. *Shiori holds the distinction of actually being in the story without a proper storyline beind laid out for her beforehand. *She is the only living ambidextrous female character in the story currently. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ishida Clan Members Category:Humans Category:Yakuza Royalty